Haunted Mansion
by Momiji Haruka
Summary: The Kanto Quartet enter the Old Chateau, Blue in all her royal I'm-scheming giddiness, and Green with a very annoyed attitude. Oh look, now they're lost. Multi chapter OldrivalShipping, SpecialShipping, MangaQuestShipping, FranticShipping BEING REWRITTEN
1. The Cheshire Cat Plots & Attacks!

**Haunted Mansion**

**Rewritten Version.** I just thought "Did I write this junk?" when I reread this. No, seriously. It's all…as I said this to my mother, "corrupted English". Well, shit. Anyway…welcome to my fic of royal crappiness!

P.S. I just _had_ to say that…

* * *

**Shippings**  
OldrivalShipping(Guriburu / GreenXBlue)(Main Shipping)  
SpecialShipping(RedXYellow)(Supporting Shipping)  
MangaQuestShipping(GoldXCrystal)(Side Shipping)  
FranticShipping(RubyXSapphire)(Hints)

P.S. Da Kanto trio are all eighteen, peeps. Yellow's sixteen. But who cares? Red's still typical hero type, Yellow's still shy and gentle, Green's still in his emotionless galore, and Blue still acts giddy and childish when it comes to scheming and plotting. As for the others…calculate yourselves! Don't be lazy!

_Friend_: Hypocrite much, _Tealie_?

_Me_: Shuddup.

P.S.S I _hope_ you know that I'm referring rival-boy as Green and ex-thief-plot-'n'-scheme-girl as Blue… I'll just _die_ if I switch to the English version… _DIE_!!!

**

* * *

Chapter I – The Cheshire Cat Plots & Attacks!**

_RRRRING! RRRRING! RRRRING!_

Blue groaned. Morning again. She clutched the pillow and buried her head under it, gripping in a death grip as she unsuccessfully tried to cancel the rings from her hearing range. And here they say those who are deaf are poor. She thought twice – maybe they shake deaf people till they wake. Or pour water over their heads? Okay, she decided she was way luckier than the deaf. Well, shit, now she's taking all this for granted, and only after living with her parents in Sevii for two years. She had to admit – this life of hers was fantastic now. She just had to keep in mind not to take _anything_ for granted.

She reached out from under her blue covers. If she was lucky − just maybe − she would hit that stupidly tempting white button with the word "snooze" − and that extra word "snore," which she thought was quite ironic since it came from Gold on her last birthday − imprinted on it. The jackpot will be knocking the alarm of the bedside table thus smashing it to smithereens and ultimately stopping that damn ringing…and probably an excuse for Gold to buy another one of those alarm clocks. No, she was pretty sure that he had a stock of those same white and blue alarm clocks in his house somewhere. The stupid boy bought that same clock for her sixteenth, seventeenth, and eighteenth birthday. What did he buy for her fifteenth? Oh yeah, a little rusty Poke Ball which, miraculously enough, was still working. That gambler boy either was too lazy to buy something, or had not enough money. Stupid idiot.

_She stared at the _thing_ in the small badly wrapped up uncovered box − which she noted was one of those that held candies at the store somewhere in Johto. She slid her azure eyes to meet those of Gold's, who was grinning like a mad idiot and showing all his pearly whites._

"…_Errr…why did you get me a rusty old _PokeBall_?"_

_He made teary eyes. "Don't all the adults say that it's the thoughts that count?"_

'_Here's a thought – stop fucking give me weird, cheap, old gifts wrapped in candy boxes and newspaper…'_

She never said that out loud, of course. Though, it was very tempting to say it _right in his face_.

She wondered sometimes why she thought Crys and Gold looked cute with each other. The Johto catcher expert was so prim and proper, unlike that stupid boy.

A voice made her stiffen. But her hand was still reaching for the stupid still-ringing clock.

"Dear, it's time to wake up! …And _don't_ even think of smashing the clock again! You know Gold wouldn't like that!" She vaguely heard and recognized the voice as her mother's.

'_Wouldn't like that', my ass._

When she was about to slam her finger to the snooze button, her mother's voice rang again…

"I thought you said you're meeting your friends!"

…and she froze. A thought suddenly clashed into her mind. Realization shone in intelligent blue eyes as her drowsy state quickly turned alert. Yes, she did arranged a meet-up with her friends. She remembered from yesterday when she told Green to inform Red and Yellow that they would be meeting up.

"_For what reason?"_

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk. I need a reason to meet up when my pals? Do you always do things for a reason? Tch, that's why you're so predictable, Oak."_

"OH SHIT!!!"

With one swift toss, a few clumsy kicks and punches, she was running straight to the bathroom, leaving her fluffy white pillow and blue covers lying on the floor in a messy heap.

"No swearing in the house!" Another voice yelled, and she absentmindedly noted it was her father from downstairs.

She wanted to ignore the voice, but yelled out anyway, "Sorry!"

She grabbed the toothbrush and messily squeezes the toothpaste to meet the brush's end. Realizing that her alarm clock was left on, she chucked the small blue-plastic brush in her mouth and held it there between her teeth. She slammed on the "off" button on the top of the clock, finally relived that the deafening and incessant rings were halted. She then realized she had set the alarm wrong and should've woken nearly forty minutes ago.

Well, damn.

Spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing her mouth by the sink, she moved on to brush her brown locks and get out of her teddy-beared blue pajamas in a near-blur, rushing across the room like a maniac. Straightening out her red mini-skirt, she frantically stashed items in her yellow sling bag. Hanging in over her shoulder, she laid her hand on the cold metal doorknob and yanked it open, snatching a piece of bread from the dining table and yelling a "Good morning" as she made her mad dash towards the door.

"I'll be back by dinner!" Blue called out, slipping her sock-clad feet in her shoes.

"All right, dear!" She heard her mother call out while her father muttered a "goodbye" as she slammed the door shut.

Tossing her Poke Ball, her Abra came out in bright flash. Quickly telling the Psychic Pokemon to Teleport her to Pallet Town, she continued to chew on the bread. Abra nodded, and before she could blink, she was right in front of the Oak Pokemon Lab, finding herself standing among her friends. She grinned sheepishly.

"Uh-heh, sorry, I'm late!"

Yellow smiled back. "It's all right."

Red smiled, though Blue couldn't help but think he was actually smirking. "At least you turned up this time and didn't forget!" He said jokingly.

'_Actually, I forgot today too…_' She wasn't going to _say_ that of course. She could very well handle the task of _not_ embarrassing herself. So, she didn't trust her voice and simply grinned with a sweat drop.

"So, why did you call us out today?" Red asked, giving her a questioning gaze.

"No reason. I just thought that with our busy schedules, we hardly ever meet up. So I just thought that we might as well hang out sometime." Blue replied, faking a sad smile.

Green raised a brow. He looked back at his best friend and the healer, realizing that they were looking _apologetic_. Why were his friends so gullible and naïve? There it is…Blue's teary eyes…her chibi face…and her cute façade… Oh, yeah − everyone knows Blue was a big liar and a total faker, but Yellow and Red just _had_ to be gullible… Gullible and naïve were the nice way of saying it. The bad of saying it was that they were plain dumb.

"Oh, but there is this place I want to show you guys!" Green directed his attention back to his fellow brunette. He narrowed his eyes. There it is…her cheery voice…which practically announced to the world she was coming up with a scheme with definitely would _not_ work…

"And where's that?" He pretended to sound nonchalant, failing miserably.

Blue grinned and looked at her Abra. "Abra, would you please?" She asked with wink. In a flash, they disappeared from Pallet Town, reappearing in a somewhat dense forest. A very dense one.

Red and Yellow looked around with shocked expressions. Green glanced around for a moment, before looking back at Blue to find a maniacal grin on her face. He knew right then that she was trying hard to not burst out laughing, for the sake of her freedom since if she were to do so, she was offering Green a reason to throw her into the Pallet Mental Hospital.

"Uh, where are we? …Viridian Forest?" Red snapped the silence in half with a curious tone.

"I…don't think so… Viridian doesn't have a big moss rock like that one." Yellow pointed at a huge rock. Green glanced at it, noticing glowing green moss. As far as he knew, it was the only light source other than the small amount of light seeping through the trees from above. It was almost like a jungle, just not as hot. In fact, it was rather humid. The only indication it was a forest, not a jungle. He glanced around, noticing Pokemon that weren't normally in Kanto's wilderness.

Then, he realized where they were.

"Ta-DA!" The still manically grinning Blue threw her arm over her head, as if announcing the greatest discovery in all of Pokemon history. He briefly wondered if there was a chance the Mental Hospital would accept her if she continued to act like this till they get back. "We're in-"

"Eterna Forest?" Green interrupted.

"What?! But…we're in Sinnoh…?! Is Abra actually capable of teleporting _FOUR_ of us from Kanto to Sinnoh?"

Yellow tried not to scream at the revelation that she was ever-so-far from her beloved Kanto and Viridian Forest. She was too shock to scream, and her voice came out as a barely audible squeak.

Blue frowned at Green, completely ignoring stereotypical hero-boy and the Viridian chosen one. "That was _MY_ line!"

He shrugged. "You were taking too long with your announcement of the greatest discovery ever made in Pokemon history."

"Why, you-"

"Why did you teleport us to Eterna Forest?" Red nearly yelled. He was quite desperate to stop his best friends from fighting. The "rival" title goes to Red, but the "nemesis" title obviously went to Blue. Green is sometimes too cocky for his own good. And he himself knew _very_ well that Green was going to receive a sore eye from Blue if he didn't stop them, Martial Artist or not._ Is it one of your scammy scams?_ He mentally added. He was at least smart enough not to say that out loud. He knew he would be tossed out of the Living-beings' world if he _said_ that to her.

Yellow sweat dropped, but quickly nodded at Blue's questioning gaze. Girl or not, she'll get in trouble with the brunette if she did the wrong thing. She made a mental note to stop Sapphire from teaching Blue how to treat men like "dogs-on-leash." Weren't a violent fourteen-year-old battle-loving brunette, a rough fifteen-year-old capture expert navette and a spoiled rich fourteen-year-old cobaltette enough? She didn't need her schemer-gal-pal to become a second Sapphire; she had witnessed enough violence between Ruby and Sapphire, and was less-than-willing for another round of violence between Green and Blue.

Red and Yellow sweat dropped again when their brunette stared on a more intense level. It was obvious she knew that they didn't want her punching Green or for Green to break a few limbs of hers. Noticing Green's quietness, they peered behind the doubtful girl and the first thing they noticed was Green staring off in a distance.

Red glanced at Yellow. Yellow glanced at Red. He nodded. She nodded. Then, they ran towards him in half-fake curiousness. All they knew was that they had to get away from Blue's unspoken doubtful questions.

"What are you doing?" Red questioned. Green didn't reply nor react, and just stared at something in front of them. Red and Yellow followed his gaze, finally laying eyes on a old, creaky and apparently abandoned manor.

Yellow blinked, "What is that?"

"The Old Chateau!" Red and Yellow turned to find Blue behind them, holding a torch light below her chin. They started. Green glanced at her, raising his brow in question. She grinned at the Pallet and Viridian trainers, completely ignoring the tempting urge to tell Green he was a boring dolt. Red and Yellow were definitely her favorites to scare. "It's the place I wanted to show you guys!"

"E-eh?" Red blinked, uncertainty clear in his eyes. He never liked those grins – he had always agreed with Green about the way she grins like the Cheshire Cat in mischief, glint and all included.

"And I heard there're ghost sightings!" Blue elaborated.

"G-G-Ghosts…?" Yellow stammered.

Ahh, yes, they were definitely her favorites to scare, cute little Yellow…

She punched the air. "Yeah, so let's go exploooore!!"

Red and Yellow sweat dropped at her enthusiasm. Green narrowed his eyes at her, which she also pointedly ignored. She grabbed him by the arm instead, and marched through the white gates. She didn't need to take Red and Yellow, knowing that if she just entered they would come along without question. It was part of the unwritten and unspoken "we're-best-friends" rules.

"This better be good, Blue…" Red muttered to her from behind as they followed the brunette and brunet.

"…Is this really a good idea…?" She heard Yellow mumbling in uncertainty from behind, but ignored the healer.

"You're up to something, aren't you?" Green said quietly, and jerked his arm away from the brunette, shoving his hands in his pockets as he followed her. Blue had always called his habit "Da Pose."

She smirked and whispered quietly, careful to not let her raven-haired and blonde friends overhear. Apparently, from the way Green whispered, she knew that he is very well aware that she would pound him if he said that out loud. "Well, of _cooourse_. Whaddya think we came here for, Green Oak?" There it is again…that Cheshire Cat grin completed with the glint and all…

"Hn. I knew it, you Cheshire Cat."

* * *

It's better than the old version – I know you like this better! Er, I did anyway…

Rewritten Chapter 2 coming up...


	2. Women Are Smarter! Or So Blue Proclaims

**Haunted Mansion**

**

* * *

**

Tajiri Satoshi owns Pokemon, which owns me, and I…I just own the plot, a few copies of the Pokemon games, and a room which apparently is filled with junk food…so…HA! So there!

**Rewritten Version.** Chapter II is _up_, dammit!!! -grins-

**Shippings**  
OldrivalShipping(Guriburu / GreenXBlue)(Main Shipping)  
SpecialShipping(RedXYellow)(Supporting Shipping)  
MangaQuestShipping(GoldXCrystal)(Side Shipping)  
FranticShipping(RubyXSapphire)(Hints Did I mention lotsa-lotsa?)  


* * *

**Chapter II – Women Are Smarter! ...Or So Blue Proclaims  
**

Blue marched in, chin high up in pride. Pride for what, both Red and Yellow, being the "miserable idiots"(as Green quoted once) they were, did not know. But Green thought it might have something to do with her plan. Plan for what, he did not know. But it had to be one that will fail quite that miserably.

Red shot quick glances around the mansion, confusion written all over his face. What was so special about the Old Chateau? Really − Blue normally wouldn't even meet up with them ever since she reunited with her parents. Questions continued to run around in his head unanswered, only to be interrupted when Yellow suddenly squeaked an "eek!".

Green turned and stared at the blonde blankly. Blue swerved, blinking questioningly, she asked, "Eh? What's wrong?"

Yellow had her eyes closed, face scrunched up in a frighten expression. She motioned them to look behind her.

Blue cocked a fine eyebrow and peered behind Yellow. Then, she spotted a fallen dried leaf on the back of the healer's neck. She twitched − was this really Yellow De Viridiangrove, the courageous Viridian chosen one who possesses healing abilities, the one who went on a journey to save Red and defeated Lance at Cerise Island at only age twelve? And this was the girl who freaked out at a fallen leaf of Autumn? Has all of hell froze over?

"Yellow… You. Are. Overreacting, dammit." Blue suppressed the urge to spit those words at Yellow, and instead settled for huffing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Huh?" Feeling someone shifting and lifting the leaf off her person, Yellow quickly snapped her eyes open, only to meet those familiar red eyes which always had made her fluster. Needless to say, she was panicking inwardly now. Outwardly? Oh, nothing special, just stuttering and blushing a million shades of red and pink. "Oh, uh, th-thanks…"

Red simply grinned, acting like "the dense fool he was" as Blue quoted.

Blue kept herself from giggling, grinning the same Cheshire Cat grin instead. She playfully nudged Green, whispering as she kept her azure eyes on the oblivious duo standing five meters away. "Hey, hey. Don't you think they look cute together?"

Green looked at her for a moment then turned away with his eyes closed. "You're scheme is playing matchmaker for them again? Why must I get involve every time?"

The brunette smirked. "Correct. As for your question… I mean, even though they are both idiots, it doesn't mean they have an IQ of five-year-olds. _You_," She pointed her finger at Green, who raised a brow at her actions, "are involved because…because…" The truth was, she had _no_ idea why she always made him tag along in her schemes. Maybe, she thought, she did it unconsciously? The brunette immediately canceled out that possibility. "…because! Well…weren't you listening?!"

He blinked blankly.

"I _said_…"

-x-

"_No reason. I just thought that with our busy schedules, we hardly ever meet up. So I just thought that we might as well hang out sometime."_

-x-

"Hn. What about all the other times?"

_SHIT. Why the hell must he ask, huh?!!_ Blue inwardly screamed. Right now, she wanted nothing more and than to abandon these three (Red and Yellow because they were part of her scheme, and Green because she really hated him at the moment) by calling out her Abra and teleport to Sevii and collapse on her bed…and maybe call Lady Berlitz for a little money-borrow session…well, to go "shop and drop" like all girls do.

"Well-"

"Hey guys! What are you both talking about?"

The two tore their gazes off each other and looked up to see Red staring at them with a look of inquiry.

"Uh-ha-ha! Nothing!" Blue's eyes creased into curves, tilting her head with a wide grin plastered.

Red and Yellow blinked, confusion still clear in their eyes.

"Well!" The brunette clapped her hands together. She opened her eyes − showing a glint of amusement in them (at this, the two shuddered at what stupid plan Blue had in that crazy mind of hers) − and smirked at her "idiotic" best friends. "since this place is so b_iiiii_g…" Oh shit, they all thought. "…why don't we split up, guys?"

"_Split_. Up?" Red cocked a brow at this. He had thought it might had involve something life-threatening, like that other time…

_It had started with a innocent little complain from a certain gambler-brat. The scene of plot (yes, 'scene of plot' not 'scene of crime'. Blue doesn't do that anymore, get over it)? Oh, just a little azurified room which was owned by a certain brunette by the name of Blue._

"_Hey, I'm bored…" Gold whined._

_If there was one time Blue really _loved_ Gold, it was now. They were both always up to no good and are sometimes pranksters (Gold, always. Blue, most of the time because being a matchmaker for her BFFs)._

"_I got an idea…"_

"_What, what?!"_

_Her grin widen at his enthusiasm. "Gold…seduce Crysty!"_

_Both Gold and Red's eyes widen at this. They both yelled at the same time, "NA. NI?!!"_

"_Well, didn't you _mention_ that when you and Silver first met her, she was being the _pretty_ little damsel in distress?"_

_Gold stood up from the beanbag which he had occupied a few moments ago. "It was a flippin' casual remark! I mean, I also called you and the Berlitz girl pretty! Wait, no, I called you both 'hot'!"_

_Blue rolled her eyes, not noticing the glare Green shot at the golden-eyed boy. "Exactly. Men are not serious in relationships with women that they call 'hot' or 'sexy'. They are __**serious**__ when they say 'pretty', 'beautiful' or 'gorgeous'."_

_Gold stared defiantly. "How do _you_ know?! You're not male!"_

"_Yeah, I'm female. From what I analyzed,"−why the hell is she speaking like Crystal when she studied Pokemon fangs and claws, was the thought that ran through the three males' minds−"__**you three**__-"−she pointed a pencil which she had been twirling in boredom at the trio−"have definite __**smarter**__ female counterparts − namely, myself," Green raised a brow, "Yellow," Red's jaw dropped, "and Crysty." Gold twitched._

"_I mean, Ruby is smarter than Sapphire, but _she_ is wittier. And! Berlitz-chan is smarter than both her knuckleheaded "bodyguards."" She continued, quoting with her fingers._

"_So there. What I'm saying is, females are smarter! And as such, we notice things males are normally ignorant about." At this, Green rolled his eyes. Red blinked blankly. Gold just scratched his head._

"_I have _no_ idea what ya just said."_

"_Exactly. Now go and seduce."_

"_THERE IS NO WAY I'M DOING IT!"_

"_Okay. Seduce Sapphire."_

"_DO YA WANT ME TO DIE?!!"_

"_Well, yeah. But not yet." He twitched._

"_Fine, Berlitz-chan then."_

"_Okay."_

"_AHA! So you _do_ like- excuse me…LOVE CRYS!!!"_

"_You're crazy!!"_

"_Then why are you so willing to seduce Berlitz-chan and NOT CRYS?!"_

"_THAT'S BECAUSE OUR FRIENDSHIP WILL BE AT STAKE IF I SEDUCE __**HER**__!"_

"_And she'll be heartbroken when you seduce and date Berlitz-chan…" Blue added a fake down tone to her voice. "Such a sad, sad love…"_

"_THE HELL?!!"_

_She ignored him. "Wait…that wouldn't be like Crys…nah, she'll try to pummel you into a bloody pulp if you seduce another girl."_

"_WHA!"_

"_Gold, I'll bet you thirty bucks that you don't have the man-charm to seduce Crysty."_

"_Fifty bucks."_

"_Done, lover-boy."_

_Red placed his elbow on Green, leaning on the brunet. The other boy sigh, rubbing his temples at the antics of their female best friend._

"_This is stupid. Red, let's scram all ready…"_

"_For the first time, I agree with you, man…"_

"_Hey, RED! Gold's being a man! If you run, you ain't a man! NOW LET'S DISCUSS ABOUT YELLOW!!"_

Red blushed at that flashback about the "Aw…Red-chan refuses to grow up?" Blue shot at him when she told him to ask Yellow out for a date. The girl's insane, he swear, dammit.

_The next day, Gold ended up having a black eye which, Blue presumed, Crys gave him. The lucky bastard had also won the damn bet. No one knew what he used the fifty bucks for, but Blue thought it might have something to do with a crystal pendant necklace that had suddenly appeared around the catcher's neck a week after the bet was made, which Green thought it was ridiculous since a crystal cost more than a mere fifty bucks and since the boy was broke (or so he thought) because of gambling habits._

Completely unaware of his reminiscing, Blue grinned, "Yep. Green and I will go there,"−she pointed at a hallway−"and you and Yellow go there!" She shifted her finger and pointed at another hallway.

"Eh, r-right…" The battler muttered, unsure.

_With Red?! RED?! No, dammit!!!_ Yellow lifted her arm and waved dismissively, "M-must we…?"

Blue smirked when she saw Yellow looking from Red to her, and nudged Green. "Ne, ne! What do you think?"

He shrugged.

She clasped her hands, ignoring his lack of answer. "Okay! Red and I agreed, Yellow disagreed, and Green…eh." Blue slid her azure orbs to the teenager. She looked back to the other two and grinned again, "So, we split up!"

_Have I no say in this?_ Yellow sighed, too busy wallowing in her troubled thoughts to notice Blue walking towards her.

"Yellow-chaaan. Ganbatte ne…get yar man, gal!"

Said healer shot her head up, only to stare at her feet again with a blush tinting her cheeks.

"Remember! Don't beat around the bush when confessing your ever-so-lasting love to your dear destined soul-mate!!" Blue whispered, desperately restricting herself from giggling madly, mostly to prevent herself from being sent to that Mental Hospital Green had mentioned so many times before.

Yellow did not reply, the redness that tinted her cheeks getting redder and redder by the second.

The evolver formed her hand into an "OK" and gave one last wink to Yellow before she took off with Green, pushing said boy from behind.

-x-

After fifteen minutes of glorious uncomfortable silence, Red and Yellow had finally concluded that they had gotten a _little_ lost. Scratch that, it was more than "a little" lost. Very, so _very_, lost. Nevertheless, they kept on walking straight, but came to a stop as there were two hallways now; one that lead to the left and another to the right.

"Ri-right or left?" Yellow glanced nervously from the right to the left. The whole reason why she was so scared and nervous was all because of Blue, since she mentioned about ghost sightings. She shivered, but Red wasn't surprised. She was doing that every so often.

"Left?" Red asked, uncertain.

"Uh, w-whatever you say." She barely got the words out of her mouth. How could a person get this nervous all because of a ghost sighting _rumor_? It's just a rumor, right? _Right_? _RIGHT??_

Red sighed and took the lead once again. "Okay, but don't blame me if we get into trouble or something…" He muttered, but it was loud enough for Yellow to hear; the whole place was so quiet that they could clearly hear each other's breathing rhythm.

Yellow nodded, despite knowing he couldn't see her nod since he was in front. They started walking again. Almost immediately after stepping to the left hallway, a floor-door trap opened underneath their feet.

"Damn, a trap!" Red yelled, gripping on the edge of the hole with his right hand and holding Yellow by the waist with his left arm. It almost as if he predicted there was a trap from his previous sentence, but that's just so Red − his mouth is always getting him into trouble, and he should have just kept his mouth shut. He probably knows that, but…then again, maybe he was just too dense to notice.

He heard an "eep" from the blonde when he gripped onto her by the waist, but ignored this. Thus, he had also not notice that she might faint from having too much blood rushing into her face.

"A-ano…"

"Nani?"

"Ehh…we-we can use Kitty's Sting Shot to haul ourselves up…"

"Ah, yeah! Call him out!"

Yellow fumbled nervously with her belt. She could've just taken the Poke Ball out with ease if he wasn't…wasn't _holding_ her so intimately… After what seem like eternity, which in reality was only around half a minute, which was spent mostly with Red urging her to hurry − which only made her fumble with a whole new level of nervousness − she finally got the Poke Ball out. Tossing it upwards and punching the button with her index finger, she called her Butterfree's name. And in a bright flash, said bug-type shot out of the sphere-like device.

"Use String Shot!"

Swiftly, Kitty used String Shot, disappearing into the Poke Ball after hauling them both up. Red panted, clutching his right hand with his left and forming "Ow"s with his mouth.

"God… At least you weren't that heavy or my hand would've been detached from my arm long ago…"

Yellow rubbed her sweating palm on the back of her neck. "Eh…haha…thanks for saving me."

Red looked up, and flashed another of those smiles that completed his handsome (at least in Yellow's opinion) features. "No, thanks to _you_, we're out of that trap." He stood up, glancing around. "Y'know, I'm kinda hating Blue right now, for suggesting we should 'explore' this hellhole. C'mon, let's go. We have to be careful now."

-x-

"You know, you really should mind your own business. Why are you trying to get those idiots together anyway?"

"Tee hee!" After her giggling session, which she was glad to get out of herself, she answered with a grin. "That's the point − they are idiots and have no idea of each other's feelings. Think about stupid stuff like "if he-slash-she doesn't like me, things would be awkward and our friendship will be jeopardize" and all that other shit."

"It's true."

Blue raised a brow at this. "And how do _you_ know? Last time I check, you weren't interested in those little fangirls of yours. Y'know, those annoying, giggling, big-busted, fat-butt women who want to be the wife of the inheritor of the famous _Professor Oak_? Yeah, those bitches. You haven't showed _any_ interest in women, which I thought was weird for guys like you. I mean, do you have any hormones?"

He kept silent and turned away.

"Either you don't have any love-hormones, or…you're gay."

Green quickly shot his head towards her, glaring heatedly. "I'm not."

Blue rubbed her chin suggestively, amused at the huge reaction. Maybe from a normal guy, it would be a small reaction, but Green is not exactly a _normal_ guy. A normal guy would be like either Red − all stupid and dense − or Gold − who, might I mention, is a "hormone-crazed freak" as quoted by Lady Berlitz. "Ehh? _Really_? Why the big reaction then?"

He ignored her, rolling his eyes. It was obvious he was trying to calm himself as well.

She blinked. Why did he react so strongly to his female best friend's doubt of his straightness? She wasn't even that serious when she accused him of being homosexual! She guessed that she might not have sound joking enough.

"Heh. Anyway, as for your comment of "minding my own business," I am after this "Red-and-Yellow-date."" Green glanced at Blue, noticing a light pink gracing her cheeks. She was also in a trance with a dreamy look on her face, giggling a little under her breath.

"That means…?"

Blue casually slung an arm around his shoulders. "Oi, after Red and Yellow get together, you will be allll alone, ya know?" He raised a brow. She giggled again. "I told you I'm smarter than you. Women _always_ are! Anyway, you know, there's a really, _really_ cute guy living next door to me… He even seems interested in me! Once he and I…" she went into a giggling fit, not noticing the brunet's clenching and unclenching his fist and jaw. She stopped giggling and patted him harshly on the shoulder. "So, mah man, go get a girl all ready! Wouldn't want you to get _looonely_ after your best pals − only pals − get hooked. Hey, what kind of girls do you like? I'm thinking Silver might have the same taste in women as you. After all, you two are such ice cubes…"

"Pft. I don't care about being in a relationship." Green quickly interrupted before she could shoot back another witty comment, "And NO. I am not freaking gay."

"Ha! I was only joking, you nincompoop. And I don't _care_ whether you want to be in a relationship or not − I'm asking you only for that stupid boy. I'm also starting to think Silver is gay…if he doesn't get a girlfriend soon…"

Green rolled his eyes, "He is only-"

Blue screeched, interjecting, "FIFTEEN! I KNOW! AND NO GIRLFRIEND YET!!!"

"Are you sure you aren't a female version of Gold?"

"Shuddup, Oak. The stupid boy needs to grow up, but is too hormoneless to do so."

He grunted. "Hn. Anyway, what _is_ this stupid scheme of yours about?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ain't stupid. Anyway, this could be like a first date for them!"

Green deadpanned. "You're kidding."

Blue mock-deadpanned at him. "No, I'm not."

"Then why the heck are we in here? Why can't we just ditch them and go back to Kanto?"

"Oh…just to explore this dump. Hey, where are you going?!" The brunette swerved, watching Green's retreating back. Something clicked in her head and she realized he was making a move to retrace his steps and get out of the Old Chateau. "Oi! OI!! C'mon!!"

"Since your "plan" is for Red and Yellow to take this as an unofficial "date," I'm outta here-" He stopped dead in his tracks when he felt his arm being gripped on and felt himself being pulled in the opposite direction he was walking.

"Fine. Then we'll be on a date too! UNOFFICIAL, ya hear me?" She paused and stared at the ceiling in thought (also not noticing a light tinge of pink on Green's cheeks or the redness of his ears). "By the way, don't tell Granite about this pretend date."

"Who?"

"Granite. The cute guy living next door to me. I mean, he. Is. Really. Damn. CUTE!" She felt him tense at this. Looking up, she noticed him glaring at mid-air. "Oi, daijoubu desuka?"

Green blinked, as if previously in thought. Realizing that he was tensing his arm by clenching his fist, he forced himself to relax. "Hn."

Blue raised a brow at this. A voice called out from the back of her mind,

_**He's jealous.**_

She didn't know why, but she actually _hoped_ he was jealous. _Are you kidding? He's probably just thinking how it'll be like without me annoying him._

_**Delusional. And you didn't really make sense in your previous sentence. Seriously, he's jealous!**_

_Not. SO not.

* * *

_

Oh, I'm actually _satisfied_ with this and the previous chapters! Yeah, I realized that the original version didn't really make too much sense. They fall into a trap, I wondered, why didn't I think of Kitty-chan? 'Cos my mind was too ignorant and wasn't working well back then XD Playing the "jealous game" to guys – me likey! I'm thinking of starting another story – there's this stupid idea that kept buzzing around in my mind ever since last week. LAST WEEK! I even once dreamt a scene in the story!!! That's it, I'm writing it down later…damn plot bunnies…

P.S. If some of you don't like the Japanese words I added…deal with it XD Pokemon was created by Tajiri Satoshi, and he's Japanese, and _I_ like Japanese, so there's Japanese. –runs off while humming a tune−


End file.
